My Life My Way
by Yvix
Summary: Yukina Suzumori has always been alone her whole life. That is why the only thing that she thought about after death was her computer. But then an orb of light tells her that she will be reborn in the world of hunters! What can she do but live her ( second ) life to the fullest.
1. Intro to oc

**_This is my first time writing a fanfic of any kind so please leave some reviews telling me what I should do to be better. Also I do not own any of the Hunter X Hunter characters. I only own my OC (s)._**

PS: don't expect much author's notes from me cus I'm an awkward person like that.

* * *

 _ **Kurimu (Rimu) Creux:**_

 ** **Hair: waist length silver hair****

 ** **Eyes: right eye is scarlet (red) while left eye is sapphire (blue)****

 ** **Age: around 20****

 ** **Height: around 178 cm****

 ** **Weight: around 54 kg****

 ** **Personality: cold and merciless to those she doesn't like but would forfeit her life for those she does.****

 ** **Likes: her little sister Reimi, Gon and friends, food, and interesting things, strong people****

 ** **Dislikes: boredom and weak people****

 ** **Clothing: white long sleeve hoodie sweater that reaches mid thigh, white undershirt, black leggings, and ankle boots****

 ** **Accessories: a nen restricting bracelet and earrings with bells****

 ** **Misc: music player and headphones, bag****

 ** **Weapon: fan, whip****

 ** **Ability: control of air and gravity, Fallen Angel - abilities rise tremendously and gains ability "predator" [gains the nen of the people whom she touches in this form], Archangel - abilities rise tremendously and gains ability "saint" [heals wounds and nullifies nen]****

 ** **Fallen angel form: knee length black hair, blue eye turns red****

 ** **Archangel form: butt length wavy golden blond hair, red eye turns blue****

* * *

 ** _Reimi Creux:_**

 ** **Hair: shoulder length hair that is black****

 ** **Eyes: right eye is amber (golden) while left eye is emerald (green)****

 ** **Age: around 15****

 ** **Height: 165 cm****

 ** **Weight: 52 kg****

 ** **Personality: kind and outgoing but gets scary when mad****

 ** **Likes: Gon and friends, her older sister Kurimu, sweets and cute and pretty things****

 ** **Dislikes: pain and being looked down upon****

 ** **Clothing: a blue qi pao with white feather patterns with matching shoes****

 ** **Accessories: a necklace with a winged pendant****

 ** **Misc: a kitty bag****

 ** **Weapons:****

 ** **Ability: requiem of thousand fairies (she uses her nen to conjure a weapon that each has a different ability)****


	2. New Life

...Where am I? Why can't I see anything? Oh that's right I died trying to save a child from a purse snatcher. Ah… why did I have to be so stupid and block a knife with my own body? I had just bought a new game too… wait… now that I'm dead who's gonna take care of my computer?!

A monotonous voice broke the silence as I flipped out internally about my computer.

"Welcome Yukina Suzumori." the voice came from an orb of light that drifted above me.

"..."

"It's not nice to ignore others when they speak to you."

"Oh...hi." I said as I continued to think about my computer.

"Yukina, you have died saving a child who's life was not meant to be taken thus you have gained a second chance at life in a world of your choice." said the orb of light.

Hearing this made me snap out of my thoughts immediately. Did he just say a world of my choice? Does that mean…

"That includes any fictional worlds." said the orb as though it can read my mind.

"So I can be reborn in the Hunter x Hunter world?"

"That is correct."

"Do I get to choose how I look and what nen abilities I get?"

"That has already been taken care of."

"So I don't get to choose?"

"There is no need for you to choose since I already know what you will ask for."

"Oh I guess that's fine then." I said feeling a tad bit deprived of my privacy. I mean it's implying that it can read my thoughts and that's just plain creepy.

"Anyways if there are no problems then step through this door and you will be born into the world of hunters." a door appeared right below the orb as it said that.

"Uhm… orb san, will my memories of my past life still remain?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Yes." that was the last thing I heard as I became enveloped by light.

…

"Congratulations madam it's a healthy baby girl." I looked towards the voice and almost died a second time from a heart attack. Why am I in the arms of a giant?! I screamed internally as I gawked at the said giant. That's when I was passed on to the arms of another giant.

"Look dear, her eyes are so beautiful and so full of intelligence." said the giant as she poked my nose. A man sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder while looking at me lovingly. "I believe she will grow up to be quite a beauty like her mother." said the man.

I guess these are my parents from now on. At least they look loving. Then as an added bonus I found out that my family is filthy rich and powerful nen users. That means that I will grow up to be healthy and strong. I can't wait to grow up and meet Gon and friends in the hunter exam!

* * *

"Kurimu Creux! Get back here this instant!" my father roared as I tried to run out of the training room. This family is crazy! How do they expect a three year old to endure all this torture?! When I say torture I meant it literally. Electrocution, burning, freezing, poison, physical, mental, you name it they got it.

"Father I don't want to do this anymore." I said as I sobbed and wiped tears off my face.

"Rimu, you managed to learn nen all on your own at the age of three without a teacher." said father as he gently patted my head. "You have such talent yet it would all go to waste if your physical abilities can't catch up."

"Then I can just make up for it with my nen." I said as I pouted at the floor. Father picked me up and chained me to the "training" wall. I spent more time chained to that wall enduring all kinds of torture than anything else for the next seven years. The only times I'm not there was during nen training and missions.

The Creux family is a family of, you guessed it, assassins. Now that I think about it my family is very similar to the Zoldyck family. I guess that's no surprise though considering how every generation of our families are 'friends' with each other.

Often my parents would take me and my little sister Reimi to train with the Zoldyck children. Reimi being five years younger than me would stick to me like glue ever since she can walk. Not that it bothered me in the slightest bit. In fact I liked Reimi since she was very obedient.

Illumi Zoldyck is exactly as portrayed in the anime. Perhaps it's because he is the one I hung out with the most as a child that made my personality so twisted. Even though I would have thought twice about killing someone in my past life, I now kill mercilessly.

Wait… maybe it was the training I had gotten since I was an infant. Well whichever it was I can now kill someone without so much as batting an eye.

Now don't get the wrong idea, my family is against treachery. We will never betray those we deem friends. However our standards for friends are even higher than the standards others have for a spouse. I'm sure that it's the same with the Zoldyck family.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIMI" we held a birthday party for Reimi's 8th birthday. I am now 13 years old and our father decided to take us to the heavens arena. It is a tradition for the children in the family to reach the 200th floor at the tender age of 8. So why am I going at the age of 13 you ask? Well I'm just here because I didn't want Reimi to be here on her own. I had already reached the 200th floor long ago.

"Rimu nee are you going to start all over again?" asked Reimi as we walked to the spectator area.

"Hmm… I guess so." I said indifferently.

It took Reimi a little over a year to get to the 200th floor. That's not bad considering that she didn't even know nen yet. However I had to teach her nen a month before she reached the 200th floor because she would be in a lot of trouble otherwise.

"So Reimi has succeeded?" asked my father on the other end of the phone.

"Yes she has reached the 200th floor and learned how to use nen." I replied while watching Reimi practice her hatsu.

"What category?"

"...Specialist."

"I see. I want you two to come home right this instant."

"Is there a mission?"

"Yeah, a big one."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and immediately started packing.

The mission was Reimi's 'graduation' test. If she did a good job she would be able to go on missions by herself. My job was to watch over her and make sure to tie up any loose ends. I'm not worried though since I'm pretty confident in her abilities by now. I was proven to be right when she finished her job with flying colors.

After that we both went on separate missions. I would spend my days either fighting in heavens arena or on missions and training. Another seven years went by in a flash just like that. It is finally that time.


	3. Meeting

"...nee… I said Rimu nee!" Reimi called and snapped me out of my trance as I stared at the ocean.

"Hmm? What is it Reimi?" I asked as I patted her head which got me a disapproving look in return.

"Geez stop doing that. I'm not a kid anymore." she pouted as she swatted my hand away. Ahh she is so cute!

"You will always be a kid in my eyes." I smirked and walked towards the sound of a kid shouting. That's where I saw them. Gon and Leorio were running towards the ship as we left whale island. I would have helped them but well… I know they won't need it. I watched as Gon ran the opposite direction and Leorio followed.

"Rimu nee, why are you smiling like that? It's creepy." Then I heard an exasperated gasp before she continued. "You can't possibly be a pedo right? Don't tell me you are interested in that uncle?!" I smacked her behind the head because of what she said.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" My sudden outburst brought me confused stares. "What are you looking at?" I glared back and the people just avoided eye contact. Che these people don't even have the guts to look me in the eye after I disabled a man twice my size earlier.

As i thought about how boring those muscleheads are I saw Gon and Leorio slide down the sails and land, or fell in Leorio's case, on the ship just like I knew they would.

"That is quite the entrance." I said as I held out a hand to help Gon and Leorio up.

"Thanks. My name is Gon, what's yours?" I could have sworn I saw beams of light emitting from him. He is just as innocent as portrayed in the anime! I squealed internally at how big and bright his eyes were.

"Kurimu… you can call me Rimu. This is my little sister Reimi." I said as Reimi waved at the two boys with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey uncle what's your name?" asked Reimi which earned her a glare from Leorio. I facepalmed at her tone. _Leorio hates being called an uncle you idiot!_

"I'm not an uncle!" Leorio reacted just as I thought he would. I just sighed and decided to watch the two with Gon.

"You look like an uncle." then she smirked and added, " _uncle_."

"Don't call me uncle!" Leorio shouted as a tick mark appeared on his face.

"Well you didn't tell me your name." said Reimi as she played with a piece of her hair. I can tell that she's having fun messing with Leorio. Haa… Reimi is a kind child but she can be such a tease sometimes.

"He is Leorio!" Gon said with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Oi Gon. Don't go around giving out our names so easily." said Leorio. "We don't know if they can be trusted."

Oh no. I started sweating at the realization. I will have a hard time being in their group if they don't trust me. Damn why didn't I think about this before? How am I going to get them to trust me? I continued panicking in my mind when I realized the three were staring at me.

"w...what?" I stuttered.

"Rimu nee, are you okay? You have a funny look on your face." said Reimi with a worried look. "I've never seen you with such a look before. You are always so calm and indifferent afterall."

"Oh uh… it's nothing." I quickly tried to gain the two boys' trust. "A...anyways, Leorio I can reassure you that we are no one suspicious."

I facepalmed internally. That's just going to make them more suspicious! Baka!

"Well I guess you two don't look harmful." Leorio said. Phew thank god for looking harmless. Though that is far from true but they don't need to know that.

"Ne ne Rimu san." Gon said as he stared at me.

"Hmm? Just call me Rimu nee like Reimi." I said with a smile.

"Rimu nee, Reimi just went and started talking to that boy over there." my eyes followed Gon's finger to the blond haired boy.

"Oh it's just Kurapika." I said as I watched Reimi chatting with the boy.

"You know him?" asked Gon.

"Ah… kind of." It's kind of the truth since I do know him. However only Reimi has talked with him and is supposed to know his name so it's also kind of a lie. I quickly changed the subject. "Doesn't it feel like a storm is coming?"

"Yeah! You can tell too?" asked Gon. I can tell that he's excited about having someone who can tell like him.

"Er… sometimes I can." of course I can't! I only know because of the memories from my past life! I told Gon that I was gonna go inside to take a nap and left him to tell the captain about the storm.

…

I woke up to the sound of two people arguing. I guess that means the captain has come to ask for their names and purposes for taking the exam. I got up just as Leorio and Kurapika stormed out of the room.

"Ah Rimu nee you're awake." said Gon as I approached him and the captain yawning. The captain just nodded at me as I smiled and nodded back. There was no need for him to question me or Reimi since we already told him shortly after boarding the ship.

"Eh? Where's Reimi?" I asked looking around the room. Man was the room a nice sight to behold. Men littered everywhere immobilized by sea sickness. Why would you even bother trying if you are so weak? I let out a sigh as I let Gon lead me to Reimi.

"Rimu nee you're finally up." said Reimi as I walked to stand next to her.

"Mn…" was all I gave in return as we watched Leorio and Kurapika exchange blows. That's when a bolt of lightning hit the mast near… what was his name again?

"KATZO!" yelled the captain as Katzo fell towards the ocean. Leorio and Kurapika tried to grab Katzo but missed as I watched Gon and Reimi both leap off the deck and grab Katzo's legs. They were about to fall when Leorio and Kurapika grabbed onto the two.

I whistled as I walked towards the hanging mess. "Now this is unexpected." I said as I stared at Reimi. I took a hold of the collars of Leorio and Kurapika and pulled them up to safety with a slight yank.

The storm passed and I pretended to be sleeping while Katzo thanked the four for saving him. Gon and Reimi also got lectured by the two older boys for being reckless. Reimi had introduced me to Kurapika just a bit earlier and we talked about the Kuruta tribe. I had to lie and say that I knew someone from his tribe when he got suspicious about how I knew so much. Thus ending with me pretending to be asleep while trying to avoid suspicion.


	4. Split up fun

It didn't take long for us to arrive at Dolle Island. We got off and stretched as Gon talked with the captain. Leorio and Kurapika were discussing how to get to Zaban City. While Reimi was being excited and running around.

It doesn't look like they noticed the man hiding in the corner near us. I wonder if I should tell them.

"Rumi." I looked up to see the four staring at me.

"The captain said we should head for the cedar tree over there." said Gon as he pointed towards the lone cedar.

"Mn… I think I will go ahead of you guys then." I said as I started going towards the mountain path.

"Ehhh? Why?" The four of them said in unison as Reimi grabbed my hand.

"Ah… well I saw a friend and I wanted to talk with them a bit you see." what a lie… the real reason is because I'm sure I would kill the guy who would be a bother to the group in a bit. I don't want them to look at me with disgusted eyes so I'll just go ahead and wait for them at the exam site.

"Okay Rumi nee we'll see you at the exam site then." said Reimi noticing my discomfort. I gave them a smile and walked away.

It didn't take long for me to reach the creepy town. Hmm what was the name of the town again? Well it's not like it matters. The old lady had already asked me the question and is counting down.

"3… 2… 1… Time's up!" said the old lady. "Why didn't you choose an answer?"

"Eh? Silence is the answer isn't it?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head. She just smiled and opened the correct path for me. I smiled and waved to her before heading off.

The old lady lied to me… she said the path would take two hours but it only took about half an hour. Then again I did run the whole way. Now I'm faced with a lake and if I remember correctly there should be a boat.

"Aha! There you are." I muttered to myself as I walked towards the boat. Wait… if I took the boat how would the others get across? I mean I could wait for them but they wouldn't get here for another 4 hours or so.

… Oh I know! How can I forget the fact that I can control air? I willed the air around me to lift me up and I started drifting across the lake.

After about 15 minutes I reached the other end and willed the air to set me down slowly. Damn I didn't think the lake was this big…

Controlling air isn't as easy as it sounds. It puts a tremendous amount of stress on my body which is why I don't use it unless absolutely necessary. The longest I can use it without any big problems is 17 minutes so I was very thankful when I reached this side of the lake.

"I know you're there kiriko san." I said as I felt an aura in the forest. Sure enough the navigator in kiriko form came out of hiding.

"How did you know I was there?" asked the kiriko with an amused tone.

"I sensed your aura." I answered honestly. I guess that reason was enough for them to pass me because they took me to the exam site just like that.

I can feel all eyes on me the moment I stepped out of the elevator. Almost everyone immediately dismissed me as harmless when they saw me tripping over myself though. Che I just had to make a fool of myself as soon as I got here. Bean handed me my number tag with the number 300 on it.

"... do I get some kind of price for being the 300th applicant?" I said this jokingly when I heard "kata kata" from behind me. I turned and froze from the horrendous figure in front of me. And then I felt an evil smirk paste itself onto my face.

"Illumi Zoldyck it seems like I was one step ahead of you." I said mockingly. Illumi took his tag with the number 301 on it and put it on. Then he took off two of the pins which I guessed was restricting his speech.

"Rumi why are you here?" he said with the usual emotionless face. I tried to stifle a laugh because of how mismatched his smooth voice is with his current appearance.

"Illumi do you really have to disguise yourself if you're just gonna force killua back home anyways?" I managed to say with a straight face. Then I was forced out of _Zetsu_ and into _Ten_ as he directed his _Ren_ towards me.

"Call me Gittarackur and don't mention a word to Kil understand?" If it had been any other person they probably would have pissed themselves but not me.

"Hmm _Gittarackur_. Do you honestly believe that I would be scared of you?" again I said this mockingly. I can feel his aura getting colder and more intense from that. Then I felt an equally intense aura coming from another spot in the room directed at me. Ah looks like I found Hisoka.

"Geez I'm just messing with you." I said as I quickly suppressed my nen with _Zetsu_. Illumi did the same almost immediately and put his pins back into himself.

"Damn masochist." I muttered and heard a "kata kata" as I walked towards the direction of Hisoka's aura.

I saw the jester sitting against the wall building a card pyramid. I remember I would always think about kicking it over whenever I watched the anime in my past life. I wonder what his reaction would be. I walked over to the magician and stopped right next to him. Surprisingly he didn't attempt to tear me to pieces.

"Hello." I said as other people around us looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Hn~ what do we have here?" said Hisoka as he turned to look at me.

"You're acting as though you don't know me." I said as I looked into his fierce golden eyes. A smirk formed on his face which sent chills down my spine.

Who would have thought that those eyes are still able to break all my defenses and captivate me after 20 years. I may have been head over heels in love with him in my past life but it's been 20 years since then! I should be immune to that face with all the times I've stared at his pictures!

"Oh? Am I supposed to know you?" Damn you Hisoka! How dare you try to act like you dont know me. I know that you've been watching my matches in Heaven's Arena and giving tips to my opponents forcing me to go beyond my limits each time. Even if I did get a lot stronger after each match it is still annoying. Since you're going to act innocent I guess I will play along. Let's see who can keep the act up longer.

"Hmm? Oh my! I'm so sorry… I mistook you for someone else." I gave him the most innocent and sincere look I can before 'accidentally' knocking over his card pyramid. Feeling killing intent from Hisoka made me do an even more exaggerated apology with a 90 degree bow thrown in for extra effect.

I left the spot immediately as I heard a "kata kata" noice aproaching. Definitely do not want Illumi to ruin my perfect act of innocence. I'm sure he would tell Hisoka that I knocked his card pyramid over on purpose. Now why would he know that you ask? The answer is simple, because I always ruined his 'games' and 'toys' ever since little. It's just something I'm born with so can't do much about it. Well guess fun time's over now... I should wait near the entrance for the others to show up.


End file.
